The Ghost of Sparta
by Cannox
Summary: Percy is now 17 and all is peaceful. However, new enemies appear and a violent demigod along with them. Rated M because it's the God of War!
1. I Battle Black Satyrs

**Okay, this is my first M rated story, so go easy on me. Also, because it is told by Percy Jackson, this is the only time I'm speaking, er, **_**writing **_**to all of you. But please review for this and I may respond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.J.O. or God of War series.**

* * *

You know, it's amazing that a video game character can bring about a full-scale war all by himself. But maybe he didn't know that he was a video game character at all, and maybe he was real. Maybe all that he had gone through was real.

Okay, let me shine some light on why I am saying this. I guess it all happened on my 17th birthday. For normal people, it meant one year until being an adult. But for me, it meant one year after I was suppose to _die. _Yes, you heard me right. Die. See, there was this big prophecy that a child of the big three (that's Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon) were suppose to destroy the world or help it survive. Why am I talking about the Greek gods? Because they still exist. And they still have children, like me. They're called demigods, and you might know a few of them. But let's get back to the story, shall we?

It was my 17th birthday, and my mom had baked me a blue cake. I know I might have been a bit too old for a cake, but hey, it's not everyday a demigod turns 17, you know. So anyway, I stopped by my mother's to celebrate my birthday. The reason I said _stopped _by my mother's is that I own my own apartment now. But I still stop by to see my mother now and again. So after I enjoyed my time with my mother I drove (yep, now I have a car. Don't ask how I got it.) over to Annabeth's place so we could begin are date. Now, I won't go into details, but let's move over towards the end of the date. We were sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The waves were calm and peaceful, as though my dad wanted us to have a good time together. My dad, by the way, is Poseidon, god of the sea.

"So," said Annabeth, looking over at the waves, "how's it going?"

"It's okay," I said. I breathed in the clean sea air and exhaled. "You know, I can't believe it's been _one year _since the great prophecy happened, and I'm still around."

"Me either," said Annabeth. She than looked at me and said, "You also know what happened one year ago?"

"Um…?"

"Oh, come on, Seaweed Brain!" said Annabeth, using her nickname for me. "You don't remember what happened at camp after we defeated Cronos?"

My face suddenly blushed so hard you could have mistaken me for a lobster.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Want to relive that experience?" said Annabeth.

I remained silent as she brought her lips closer to mine, almost touching when…

_**Rraaaghh!**_

Me and Annabeth turned looked around to see that _things _were crawling out of the ground in black portals. They looked like satyrs, but were all black and monstrous, as though a satyr had really died and had returned as a monster of Hades. They were wearing Greek helmets and had scythes, and they were approaching towards us. I took my ballpoint pen Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it, turning it into a bronze-looking sword. Annabeth took out her knife from Zeus-knows-where and together we charged at them.

There were about five of them, but they had already taken out their scythes and had begun to swing them at us. I deflected one with my sword and stabbed the dark satyr with it. But instead of turning to dust like most monsters do, it turned into a dark smoke. But before I could register that, another one came towards me and swung its scythe. I ducked and stabbed the creature in the chest. Again, just like the last one, the satyr turned to smoke. I looked over at Annabeth to see how she was doing.

She was surrounded by the three remaining satyrs. She stepped behind one of them and stuck the knife in it's neck, killing it. But the other ones were already swinging the scythes and I knew one of them would hit her. So I lunged at them and sliced them both to pieces. Weird this is, they squirted blood, something monsters don't have.

I looked over to Annabeth. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Percy…" she said, "do you think…?"

"The camp!" I cried and immediately we both ran towards my car. Little did I know that it was only the beginning of my adventures…


	2. I Get Saved By A Tattooed Dude

When I got there, the whole camp had gone to Hades.

The fields were burning and some of the cabins had been wrecked. Some of the horses had gotten lose and tried to run or fly out of camp.

The battle itself was more horrible. All the campers were fighting aginst beasts that looked simply…well, monstrous. There were the black satyrs in full Greek armor and some things that I guess were suppose to be Ceribius, but much smaller. I noticed that nothing was protecting the Golden Fleece, which worried me. I charged down the hill with Annabeth to join in the fight with all the other campers.

Up close, I saw that trees were burning and that about everything was on fire. I saw a dark satyr and lunged at it. I got it in the ribs and made in turn into smoke. I turned around to see some real satyrs having trouble with a Ceribius thing. I jumped at it and landed on it's back, quickly plunging my sword through it's spine. It turned into the black smoke and disappeared, making me fall to the ground. After I stood up, I noticed the camper in front of me had a familiar face…

"Clarssie?" I said

"Who else, bug-brain?" she said with a sneer. The sneer disappeared, however, and she pointed behind me. But before I could react, the Ceribius dog was on me, all three heads growling at me.

But right when I thought my soul was condemned for Hades, I heard someone yell out a battle shout behind the three-headed dog that pinned me down. Suddenly, a man with red tattoos jumped on the Ceribius dog. He pulled out two swords that were bonded to his arms by chains. He plunged them into the middle head and ripped the head off. He threw it to the left head and began to disembowel them until all of it faded to smoke. I stood up, but before I could say anything, the man ran off.

He was a pure killing machine. He swung the 'chain-swords' around and instantly monsters were turning to smoke. I even saw him rip of a dark satyr's arm and ram the blade on the shoulder though the thing's head.

He had successfully managed to kill almost all the monsters. But as I followed him, I saw that while he was tearing up a dark satyr, another one knocked him on the head. He went down to the ground. I quickly killed the two monsters and knelt down down to the warrior.

He glanced up with eyes fading with conscience. "I must have…the blade…" he said to me and lost all conscience. Felling his heart, I knew he was alive. I began to drag him over to the Big House for help while the other campers took out the last monsters. His part in the battle was over.

* * *

**Want to apoligize for this chapter being so short. I promise I'll make the next one longer, or may Zeus smite me with his lightning bolt.**


End file.
